disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hercules
Hercules is one of the primary characters featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is the son of Zeus and Hera, living in the Olympus Coliseum. Hercules possesses great strength and can battle the toughest of monsters. He is very supportive of Sora's goal to become a true hero. Background Appearance Extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, Hercules is always seen wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor does not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wears a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. Hercules's sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it. The only aspects of Hercules's appearance not colored in earth tones are his sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape. He is occasionally seen with a simple sword with a brown handle and yellow cross-guard, but apparently prefers to fight barehanded. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a much younger Hercules is seen prior to becoming a hero. His appearance is like in Hercules The Animated Series. At this point in his life, Hercules was rather scrawny and far from muscular. His sandals were not knee-high like his current self's, and he wore a plain white toga that left most of his legs, his arms, and the right side of his chest exposed. There was a metal pendant engraved with Zeus's symbol that was attached to the strap on his left shoulder. His headband and wristbands were also absent. His hair was a bit longer as well, being just about shoulder-length and seemed to be a brighter shade of orange than it is now. Fandom Hercules is the main protagonist. Films # HERCULES - he tries to become a true hero. # HERCULES: TV Series - he has various adventures. # HERCULES II: The Trojan War - he battles in the trojan war. # HERCULES III: The reboot - he meets ninjago and paw pack # HERCULES IV: The Argo - he journeys with his friend Jason across the sea # THE LITTLE MERMAID VI: The Hero of Greece - Ariel meets her father's cousin, forty years after Hercules 4. He is a very old man, with a long white beard. He helps her find Poseidon, her grandfather, and HIS uncle. # HERCULES V: Dream Acheived (or, Hercules, the God) - Hercules is killed by the centaur Nessus who he fought long ago, in the first Hercules film. But Zeus accepts him into Olympus as a God, along with Megara. Phil even gets a prize for training Hercules all his life: he becomes a centaur, and changes his name to Philchiron. But can Hercules fit in as one of the Gods? And Hades is angry that Hercules didn't go to the Underworld when he died .... Personality Hercules is shown to be tough, yet caring, willing to withstand hours of intense training at the hands of his mentor, Phil. He has a genuine love for Megara, and is willing to sacrifice even his own life for her. He is not without fault, however, as insults from Hades and a series of tough matches, including a loss to the Hydra, cause the hero to doubt his worth. It is when his friends' lives are most in danger that Hercules realizes he is not worthless, and that, in his words, "A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." Artworks Hercules KH.png|Hercules in Kingdom Hearts The Series Hercules KHII.png|Hercules in Kingdom Hearts II The Series Hercules_KHIII.png|Hercules in Kingdom Hearts III The Series Hercules KHREC.png|Hercules in Kingdom Hearts: ReCoded The Series Clipherccape.gif 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules in Disney Magical World Gallery Disney Magical World: Hercules DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules in Disney Magical World DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules in Disney Magical World 2 DMW2_-_Hercules_Treasure_Box.jpg Quotes Hercules/Quotes and Lines. Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Infants Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Official Disney Adventurers Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Triton Live Action characters Category:Disney's Hercules characters Category:Hercules Reboot characters